


Wi-fi your way to my heart

by RensKnight18



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Reylo - Freeform, Twitter Fic, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 18:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20278051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RensKnight18/pseuds/RensKnight18
Summary: Rey frequents First Order Coffee each morning & each morning she asks cute owner Ben for the wi-fi password.Except he won't give it to her.He tells her to look up - talk to people - which only makes her more determined to get it out of him...somehow.~~~*Originally a Twitter fic based on my own Reylo prompt & dedicated to my lovely friend, Fass!! Love you babe <3





	Wi-fi your way to my heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FassTDriver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FassTDriver/gifts).

It's her favourite place in the whole world. And she needs her morning coffee & social media hit - it's the one thing that keeps her sane for the day ahead. She's always hated finance so First Order Coffee is just what she needs to get her through her sucky work week.

Approaching the door, the first thing she notices is it's closed. Which is odd because it's always been open. The next thing she notices is the sign UNDER NEW OWNERSHIP.  
How did she not know? Maz hadn't mentioned anything? Upon entering she's pleasantly surprised, however.

The place has been revamped & it looks great. There's what looks to be a reading nook & colourful cushions scattered around colourful booths.  
'Wow' she breathes, not meaning to vocalise. Someone has an eye for decorating. She can only hope the new owner is as wonderful as Maz.

She takes her usual seat, observing & taking everything in. Not 30 seconds later a tall, pretty waitress floats over to her table.  
'Welcome. Can I take your order, miss?'  
Miss? Rey hasn't been called that in a while. 'Um, yes please. Just my usual' she blurts out of habit.

She quickly realises this woman rightly has no clue what her usual is.  
'Oh sorry! Double-shot latte with extra foam please'  
The woman nods & smiles. 'No problem. Would you like anything to eat?'  
Well she did skip breakfast- She scans the menu, settling on a toasted croissant.

Service - check. Next test will be the coffee. If it's not as good as Maz's she'll have no choice but to look elsewhere. Her eyes settle on the tall, dark & rather handsome barista busy behind the ginormous coffee machine. He's a literal giant, dark eyes flitting here & there.

She's certain she's never seen _him_ before - she'd remember if she had. He's churning out drinks at a rate of knots, all while barking orders at the staff.  
Maybe he's the owner, she wonders, though she never would've picked him as the type. Rey turns her attention to her laptop.

Scanning for available wi-fi she's shocked to see there isn't one.  
It has to be a mistake. Who in their right mind doesn't have wireless internet in 2019?!  
She maneuvers her laptop around but still - zero, zip, nada. Keeping an eye on her table, she approaches the counter.

There's no one behind the counter, all other staff occupied so it's only Mr tall, dark & handsome & his coffee machine. He appears extremely busy, but she asks anyway.  
'Excuse me?'  
Now he looks up. 'Yes?'  
He's a little abrupt - not quite as polite as the earlier waitress.

'I was after the wi-fi password?'  
His eyes narrow at her. They're dark eyes. Mysterious eyes.  
'We don't have it'  
Don't have what? The password? Who doesn't remember their own wi-fi password?  
'Can you tell me who would know then?'  
She stays polite even though she's agitated.

His answer is sterner this time. 'We don't have it'  
This guy is an idiot.  
'Sorry, I didn't mean to trouble you. It's just, I come here every morning and I-'  
'Try talking to people. You know, face to face?'  
Wow. Rude much? She's now at boiling point.  
Walk away. Walk away...

'Excuse me! Not my fault you can't even remember your own damn password'  
Mr Agro leaves the machine now, walking over to stand directly opposite her, large hands resting on the counter.  
Large, MASSIVE hands.  
'It's not that I don't know the password. We. don't. have. it'

He sure loves repeating himself.  
Wait. Surely he doesn't mean?  
'Are you telling me you...don't have wi-fi? In 2019?!'  
A smug smirk appears on his face. 'That's exactly what I'm telling you'  
Ugh. He really is a loser.  
'Well, that's ridiculous. I want to speak with the Manager'

He stands at full height - which is tall, _so tall_ \- arms crossed over his chest. For a rude jerk he really is incredibly well-built, not to mention good-looking.  
Damn her hormones.  
'You're speaking with him'  
Of course. Of course he'd be the owner/Manager. Just her luck.

Maz could've at least told her she'd be selling to this...this, jerk.  
'And he's telling you we don't have wi-fi. You're more than welcome to go elsewhere if that bothers you'  
Ugh.  
She really is tempted to go elsewhere but the waitress is now at her table and she needs her coffee.

She doesn't give him the satisfaction of going elsewhere. She'll show him. If she can't have her wi-fi, she can still have her coffee. And if he wants her to leave, then she'll just stay. And she'll continue to come back every morning just to spite him.  
Hot, rude prick.

So instead of perusing social media during breakfast, Rey's forced to look around. And to be honest, it sucks. Now she’s forced to look at that little kid stuffing his face, crumbs spilling all over the floor. Most women might love it, might be clucky even, but not Rey.

Unfortunately, as much as she hates to admit it, the coffee is amazing (possibly better than Maz's) and the croissant melts in the mouth. The groans that escape her are close to orgasmic & when she glances up, he's staring at her. And he's smirking. Again.

She ought to knock that smug smirk right off his face but since he's still staring, she decides on a different tact. Taking another bite, she groans again, licking her lips for good measure with eyes locked on his. He quickly stops smirking.  
Rey 1, Smirky loser 0.

_Who does this woman - girl - think she is? Thinks she can waltz in here & harass me when I'm flat out busy & get upset because we don't have wi-fi?_ _Typical millennial._  
Ben knows that's a flat-out judgement but he can't help it. It irks him. What ever happened to conversation?

He misses those days. Even though he's not a good conversationalist, he still tries. His mother and father never allowed technology at the dinner table & he'd carried those rules over to his new establishment. It was _his shop_ & while he was owner there'd be no wi-fi. Simple.

'What's got your goat today?' Phas asks as he's huffing around out the back in his usual way. 'Bloody millennials'  
'What now?'  
Ben pauses, looking up at the only woman in existence who's taller than him. 'Bloody wi-fi. It’s all they care about'  
'I did tell you'  
'I know, I know'

'Ben, it's 2019. It's the way of the world, even if you don't like it. You've got a smartphone' 'Yeah, so? My parents taught me respect, not sticking my head into it every hour of every day'  
'Well, that's great. For you. For some of these kids, phones _are_ their family'

That's ridiculous.  
'What? That makes no sense’  
'Again, to you. You have parents, a stable job, real friends. A lot of these kids are probably lonely. They're probably on Twitter talking to their only friends'  
Well, he hadn't considered that.  
'Some are probably artists, writers'

Ben sighs. 'Go on. Spit it out'  
'You should get wi-fi'  
He can't help but laugh. 'You too? You're like the 20th person that's said that today'  
'Then…maybe you should listen?'  
Maybe - _maybe_ \- it's something he could look into but it's not his top priority right now.  
Coffee is.

'Should I just ditch it? Go somewhere else?'  
Rose fakes a fainting spell, hand draped dramatically over her forehead.  
'Yes, fine! I'm a creature of habit. But I like it that way' Rey shrugs.  
'Plus, the new owner is hot' Rose winks.  
'I didn't say hot! I said kinda cute - handsome'

'Finn, did she say hot? I distinctly remember-'  
'Yep' Finn nods. 'You definitely said hot. And something about wanting to f-'  
'Ok, ok' Rey groans, flopping onto the couch. 'Ugh. Why does he have to be hot? Just my luck. But he's a jerk too'

Rose sits on Finn's lap, regarding him. 'Babe. I'm sensing enemies to lovers here'  
Of course Finn agrees. 'Oh yeah. I see it too, and we all know how that ends'  
Rey pops up like a meerkat & her friends descend into laughter. 'Enemies to lo - what the hell? It's not fanfic for fuck's sake'  
'Could be’ Rose chirps. ‘I'd read it!'

Rey groans, pulling herself from the couch to head for the shower. There's a full day of work ahead of her tomorrow & she needs an early night. She also needs wi-fi in the morning to finish her report before her meeting. Can't hurt to ask Mr Manager for the password again?

Maybe she'll just ask him every damn morning until he's so sick of it he gives in & gets it? Enemies to lovers - what a load of rubbish. And here she thought Finn & Rose were her friends. Sighing, she can't help her hand sink between her wet legs. Ugh.  
Damn him.

Ben lathers his hair, rinses & conditions. Same shit, different day. He's a creature of habit, always has been. He likes order and structure. What he doesn't like is the way he can't help but take himself in hand to relieve the tension he feels...  
All because of wi-fi girl.

The following morning Rey approaches the counter.  
'Excuse me?' she sings sweetly, eyeing Mr Manager out back talking to a rep of some sort. No one else is around so she figures he'll have no choice but to speak to her. He's choosing to ignore her though, so she speaks louder.

'Excuse me?!'  
His eyes fall on her & he bids the man farewell, now headed her way. 'Yes?' He smiles sweetly & it immediately irks her.  
'Wi-fi. Do you have it yet?' Rey flutters her eyelashes for good measure.  
'No. Like I told you yesterday, we're a technology free establishment'

'If it bothers you' he continues 'then you should go elsewhere'  
'Technology free?' she coos, casting her eye over the counter. 'Guess that doesn't include your electronic register, your eftpos machine or your-'  
He cuts her off. 'We're a business. We need those things to function'  
  
'Well, I need my social media fix to function'  
He stands back, crossing his arms. 'Coffee spot over the road has wi-fi' he replies matter-of-fact.  
No. He's not going to win.  
'No thanks. I like it here. The coffee, I mean. And the staff...most of them'  
'Your choice'  
Yes. It is.

'Yes. It is. And I'm staying'  
He smirks again. 'Very well. We hope you enjoy your breakfast' Ben turns on his heels & leaves.  
Smug bastard. Lousy, good for nothing-  
'You ok?' Phas asks, noticing Rey looks somewhat annoyed. She places her coffee & croissant onto the table.

'Your manager is a jerk' she blurts without really thinking.  
Phas laughs, taking a seat opposite. 'Ben? He can be, but he's really sweet once you get to know him'  
Ben. Nice name for a jerk.  
'Really?' Rey sighs. 'I don't see it'  
'Nah, he's ok. Why? Was he rude to you?'

She debates whether to say anything. 'No, I guess not. I just find it strange he seems to be so against technology yet-'  
'No wi-fi?'  
Rey sighs. 'Yeah. I mean, it's 2019'  
‘I know. And I agree but listen. All I can say is - he has his reasons'  
  
Rey looks up from her coffee. 'What does that mean?'  
Phas stands, taking Rey's empty plate with her. 'Not my place to say. Just, give him a chance ok? I think you'll be able to win him over'  
Rey's left alone at the table, strangely intrigued & confused.  
He has his reasons? Time to find out what they are then.

'She said he has his reasons. What does that mean?'  
Rey passes the bowl of salad across to Rose, who rolls her eyes. 'I don't know. I didn't know the first time you mentioned it and I don't know now'  
Rey's cheeks flush slightly. 'I didn't mention it'  
'Yes, you did'

'I was just making conversation' She continues eating her meal.  
'Hey, no need to apologise. I know you like this guy, it's fine. He sounds cute'  
Rey can't help but groan. 'He's not cute. He's annoying'  
'Uh huh'  
'He is!' she protests.  
'Uh huh'  
This is getting her nowhere.

Rose sits grinning at the opposite end of the table and Rey can't stand it, although she's laughing too.  
'Anyway, forget him. How do I get them to install wi-fi?'  
They both laugh at that. 'Hey, it's a human right. I'm a human and I have rights'

'I don't think it's officially a human right, babe. Why don't you sit out front with a sign? Turn customers away? Might force him to give in'  
Rey's eyes light up. 'Rose, you're a genius! I have assets, I just have to use my powers of persuasion!'  
'Uh, in what way are we talking?'

'Boobs' Rey says proudly, giving hers a playful jiggle.  
'That's not exactly what I meant'  
'I mean they're not much but guys love them. He'll be putty in my hands. You wanna play Ben, I'll play'  
She heads down the hallway, yelling back at Rose. 'Mind if I borrow your push-up?'

Rose isn't sure how it went from a front of store protest to this, but she trusts Rey knows what she's doing.  
'Yes!' she sings out in reply. 'Just make sure you return it!'  
Rey grins in the mirror. She's already got it on, adjusting it just so. Her boobs look really good in it.

Pulling her white button-up blouse over the top she realises you can see right through it. She leaves the two top buttons undone, bending over to see just what Ben will see. Cocking her head, she assesses her reflection in the mirror.  
Ben ain't gonna know what hit him tomorrow.

Ben's up at 5, the way he has been every morning since _she_ walked into his shop. Running helps rid him of the tension that never quite goes away no matter how many times he takes care of business. He's at work by 6, deciding today he'll politely ignore her & go about his day.

Rey's up early too, boobs pushed & at the ready. She's feeling confident about today, hoping Ben will fall for her feminine wiles. If that fails, she has a back-up, but she hopes it won't come to that.  
Seated at her usual table she waits until it's just Ben behind the counter.

Seeing her opportunity, she approaches the counter, sure to lean over to show just a pop of cleavage. She puts on her sweetest voice.  
'Excuse me, Ben?'  
He looks up when he hears her. For some reason his mouth drops, his eyes dropping briefly before meeting hers again.

He tries to look unfazed, but she knows better. And he still hasn't spoken yet.  
'Ben. Are you ok?' Ben has no idea how she found out his name but hearing it slip sweetly from her lips isn't helping his plan to ignore her. For a start her top is see-through, bra on display.

Which is fine. Totally fine. She can wear whatever she wants. He's just a little...distracted is all.  
'Uh, was there something you wanted?'  
Oh, so many things Ben. So many things.

'Another coffee please' she coos, leaning over so far she's sure they're about to pop out altogether.  
'Su..sure. No worries' He's doing a pretty good job of keeping his eyes above her chest, so good she's a little disappointed. She waits patiently as he makes her order.

'Nice day'  
His eyes flick briefly to her. 'Yeah, it is'  
'Any hobbies Ben? Anything outside of work?'  
He's still focused on her drink. 'Not really. Running, if that counts? Why?'  
'No reason. Just making conversation' she grins cheekily.  
At least he laughs. 'Yeah, fair enough'

He delivers her coffee & she leans further over. 'Thanks Ben. The coffee is really good here by the way'  
He nods, looking anywhere but at her. 'Pity there's no wi-fi though. Guess I'll just read a book'  
She pulls 50 Shades from her handbag, grabbing her drink.

Ben's been watching her the last few minutes.  
_Her. _He still doesn't know her name.  
She's relaxing in the reading nook, nose stuck in her erotic novel. The way she keeps biting her lip grabs his attention, his work pants tightening slightly.  
'Could you make it more obvious?'

He spins on his heels.  
It's Hux.  
'What?'  
'You're staring'  
He was. He knows he was. 'Just making sure she's...' Hux eyes him. '...got everything she needs'  
'She's got everything you need, I can see that much'

She has. As rude as she's been, there's no doubt she's hot.  
Petite, yet he can tell she works out. Tanned legs and arms. Her tits, from the small glance he was given, look perfect. They'd easily fit in his hands. If only she had the demeanour to match.

In reality she's been nothing but rude since she first arrived. He'd tried to ignore her, but she'd rubbed him the wrong way. Yet, secretly he enjoyed it. A little too much if the last few nights had been any indication. He wasn't sure what it was about her that captivated him.

The following morning Rey cradles the book under her arm, making her way to the counter. 'Morning Ben' she sings, leaning over the counter. 'Just my usual thanks'  
He smiles at her. 'Do you ever think of trying something new? he asks, attempting to make normal conversation.

Rey wonders if he's hinting at her trying _him_ or if he's just being nice. She wishes she knew. As she's thinking her thumb absentmindedly makes its way into her mouth. When she realises, she pulls it away, turning back to Ben. He's staring at her, wide eyed, cheeks flushed.

She smiles sweetly when she realises what he's probably thinking.  
Oops.  
'Sometimes I like trying new things, Ben. How about you?'  
All he can do is nod, except he hates trying new things. He's a creature of habit.  
Except for her. He'd definitely be willing to try her.

After 2 weeks of small talk, Rey's ready to take things up a notch. She remembers Phasma telling her Ben has his reasons for the lack of technology in his establishment but she's yet to find out what they are. She's been hinting at wi-fi every morning and still,_ nothing_.

Today, she asks him out. For lunch at least.  
'Morning Ben' When he glances up from the machine at the sound of her voice, she smiles brightly.  
'Morning. Hey' He wipes his hands on his apron, making his way over. 'I don't even know your name'  
'Oh, right. It's Rey'  
Ray?

'With an e'  
Oh. Cute name.  
'I was wondering if you'd like to try something new today?'  
He's not sure what she means by that, his blank stare telling her as much.  
'Lunch, I mean. Would you like to go out for lunch?’  
He's not sure why he would when he always eats here.

But he guesses he could. Might make a nice change?  
'Uh, sure. Where did you have in mind?'  
'Well, what time do you do lunch?'  
It's his place, he can go any time he wants.  
'Any time'  
'How about 1 by the fountain in the park?'  
'Great' He wonders if she's asking him out on a date.

He wouldn't know, he hasn't been asked out in a long time. He's dated, sure but lately work has taken up all his time. Starting a business had been his main focus for so long however recently Rey has awakened things in him he hasn't felt for a while and it's...exciting.

'Can I ask why you don't like technology?'  
Rey munches a bite of her roll, eyeing Ben. He's sitting next to her on the edge of the fountain. It's just after 1 and she's wasting no time. She's hoping it'll be a good conversation starter because right now he's not giving her much.

'I have my reasons' is all he replies, running a hand through his hair. She's admired his hair from day one. It's dark, with natural waves she's definitely imagined running her hands through.  
'Did you wanna talk about it?'  
She hopes he will but she's trying not to be too pushy.

'Do you really want to know?'  
'Only if you want to tell me?'  
He glances to the sky, today a brilliant blue with not a cloud in sight, before exhaling a deep sigh. 'It's because of my brother'  
She'd figured he was an only child, though she wasn't sure why.

'Your brother?'  
'Yeah. He died'  
Oh. That's not what she was expecting.  
'I'm sorry'  
'Thanks'  
'But what's that got to do with technology?'  
She's still not sure how this all ties in.

Ben swallows. 'He was killed in an accident a few years ago'  
That's awful. She feels terrible.  
He continues. 'The other driver was on their phone, veered right into him. He didn't stand a chance'  
Rey's mouth drops. 'Oh god, Ben. I had no idea'  
How could she be so insensitive?!

'I feel awful'  
He turns to her. 'Why? It's not your fault'  
'No. But I was so concerned with my own needs I didn't even stop to think there might be a good reason why'  
He shrugs. 'Don't feel bad. I get it, it's 2019'  
He laughs and that allows her to smile.

'I made the decision after it happened that if I ever opened my own business, that would be the way I'd honour him. I know it's different - that's not exactly gonna happen in a coffee shop - but still. It's something I felt I needed to do. For me. And for Kylo'  
Rey gets it now.

'Were you and Kylo close?'  
She knows she has no right to ask.  
'He was my best mate'  
Rey bites her lip, feeling tears prick her eyes. This is the first time they've spoken like decent human beings and it's so nice. She enjoys talking with him, enjoys hearing about his life.

'I'm so sorry that happened to you. I wish I could've met Kylo'  
Ben huffs a laugh. 'No way. He was always better with girls, he would've won you over and then I-'  
He doesn't finish, feet turning in nervously as his hand runs through his hair a second time. 'Then…what?'

He turns to look at her, a resigned smile appearing. 'Then I wouldn't have stood a chance' Rey lets that sink in. He's...interested? She thought he hated her?  
'Oh. I see'  
'Sorry. I shouldn't have said that. Not saying I even have a chance. I mean, not saying I don't want to-'

Rey silences him, leaning across to press her lips to his. The gasp she hears tells her it's taken him by surprise & she waits for him to pull away, but he doesn't. His lips press harder against hers, his arm circling her waist.  
She sighs into the kiss and Ben does too.

It's the best kiss she's had in a long time. When they finally pull away, they just stare at each other. 'I should...get back to work' Ben says.  
'Yeah, me too. Maybe we could do this again?'  
'No' he says and her heart sinks. They've just shared an amazing kiss - _would that be it?_

He smiles. 'Not lunch. Dinner? Tomorrow? Let me take you on a proper date'  
'Are you asking me out?'  
'Guess I am'  
'Then yes' Rey grins. 'I absolutely agree to dinner. And I promise, no wi-fi. Just decent conversation'  
'Decent conversation' Ben nods. 'Sounds perfect to me'

****  
~ EPILOGUE ~  


Dinner is delicious & it's been lovely talking with Ben. It's just like Phasma had told her - he's nice once you get beyond the layers to the man below.  
And speaking of layers - she wants them gone. _Now._

But she doesn't want to push him. He's shy & it's only their second date. But when he drops her home & he says he should leave, she can't help but look disappointed.  
He stares down at her with those puppy-dog eyes. 'Do you want me to go?' he breathes. 'No' she whispers. 'Stay'

Next thing she knows they've kissed their way to her room & his dark-haired head is between her legs.  
He's good at this. He's definitely had practise, although she tries not to think about how much. Moaning his name over & over until she comes, he finally lets up.

Rolling Ben onto his back, she straddles him & waits for the go-ahead, Ben helping her sink down. There's no conversation now, only soft moans & names uttered in whispered tones. And it's perfect.

Enemies to lovers? Looks like Rose & Finn were right.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading - kudos & comments always appreciated!! xxx


End file.
